


Heartache

by Crematosis



Series: Loki Plays Matchmaker [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't going to let a little fall down the stairs be the death of Steve. Or a magic knife. Or a spell requiring him to confess his love....wait, what?</p><p>Follow-up to "Over My Dead Body"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've gotten a couple requests for Tony's side of the story and in honor or April Fool's Day...here it is.

Tony hummed to himself as he began inputting the last bit of coding for the new armor. And after that, he could take a break while Jarvis ran the calculations. He could really use another cup of coffee. And maybe a cheeseburger. Mmm. Steve would probably be willing to go for a burger run with him. It didn't matter that it was almost midnight. Steve was always hungry.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud thump. He looked up in time to see Steve tumble down the stairs and land in a heap right outside the door to the workshop. Now that wasn't something he saw everyday.

“Hey, Cap,” Tony called. “What's the rush? Something going on upstairs?”

Steve didn't answer him, didn't even move.

“Sir, I-”

“Hold that thought, Jarvis.” Tony shoved back from his desk, the force sending his chair spinning all the way across the workroom. “Steve? You okay, buddy?”

The supersoldier groaned and raised himself to his elbows. “Tony?”

Tony was out the door before he even realized he had gotten out of the chair. Something was seriously wrong with Steve. Captain America didn't go down for the count after a little tumble.

He knelt at Steve's side. “Talk to me, Cap. What's going on?”

“Just give me a second,” Steve said. He put his hands flat against the ground and grimaced as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

And that was when Tony saw the knife embedded in Steve's chest.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony said. “How did this happen? Are we under attack?”

Steve shook his head. “Loki,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Goddamnit. I knew we couldn't trust him. We're kicking him off the team, effective immediately. And we're going to kick his ass. All of us. I'll let you throw the first punch.”

“No time,” Steve said. “I had to see you first.”

He looked tired, defeated. The usual determination was missing from his eyes.

 _I had to see you first_.

Tony's chest tightened. “Oh, don't start with that. There'll be time. There'll be plenty of time. We just gotta pull that toothpick out of you and you'll be fine.”

“Tony, I-”

“Steven Grant Rogers, I am not listening to you give up. We have survived so much worse. Man up and let me take care of you.”

Steve sighed heavily, but accepted the hand Tony held out to him. It took a little work hauling Steve to his feet. Steve was, after all, quite a bit more muscular than Tony was. But the bots helped, nudging Steve into a better position for Tony to grab onto.

Steve leaned against the doorframe. “Tony,” he said. “I don't think I can go on.”

“That's the blood loss talking.” The front of Steve's shirt was all a dark, wet smear. It looked like a lot of blood.

“It's a magic dagger,” Steve said.

“So what?” Tony shoved all of the various parts of his new prototype off the big worktable. “Lie down and let me have a look at it.”

Steve laid down across the table and closed his eyes. “It's not going to work, Tony. I've already tried.”

Tony ripped Steve's shirt down the middle for a better look at the wound. The skin was black around the blade with faint green lines radiating outwards. Definitely magic. Oh, how Tony hated magic.

Steve flinched as Tony put a hand on his chest. “Tony, please.”

“Sorry, Steve. It has to come out.” Tony curled his hand over the dagger's handle and pulled as hard as he could.

Nothing happened. Nothing except Steve's pained hiss.

“I told you it wouldn't work.”

“Shut up, Steve. We'll find a way.” He stroked his goatee. “Thor would know. He's probably been stabbed a million times by that little bastard already.”

Steve put his hand over Tony's. “There's no time,” he repeated.

“Come on, Cap. You can't die on me now. Not when I've just started to like you.”

“That's not enough.”

“What?”

Steve smiled sadly and lifted his hand, his fingertips brushing over Tony's jawline. “I'm sorry, Tony, but this spell is very specific. You've done your best and now you just have to let it go.”

“I can't. I don't know what the Avengers would do without you.” He swallowed. “I don't know what I'd do without you,” he continued in a low voice. “I know we fight. Pretty much all the time. But we're like an old married couple. We fight because we care about each other. I know I've got a reputations as a selfish asshole, but I am capable of caring sometimes.”

“I know,” Steve said quietly. His fingers inched higher to stroke Tony's cheek. “You're a good man, Tony. I'm lucky I had the chance to love you.”

Love?

Tony blinked a few times. "Could you repeat that? I think I'm hallucinating."

Steve sighed. "Don't. I don't want your mockery the last thing I hear."

"I wouldn't mock you," Tony said. "I said I liked you, didn't I?"

"Tony-"

"Don't make me say it. The word makes me break out in hives." He tried to force a smile, seeing how pale Steve's face had become. "But seriously, Steve. You mean a lot to me. I was just too much of a coward to do anything. And now it's too late."

Steve shut his eyes. "Not too late. It's a very specific spell. Broken by true love's kiss."

"You're kidding me."

Steve's cheeks flushed. "Loki was tired of me pining over you. So I was to either win your love, or die trying."

"That's pretty messed up. Even for Loki." But he kissed Steve anyway. It was as good an excuse as any.

Steve kissed him back. "I think it's working," he said.

Tony looked down at his hand splayed over Steve's chest. The little green lines had receded and the skin was a healthier pink hue. But there was still a lot of blood smeared all across Steve's chest.

"Want to try again?"

Tony grinned. "You don't even have to ask." He captured Steve's mouth in another kiss as his free hand curled back around the dagger's hilt. This time, it slipped free with very little resistance. 

Steve coughed as blood spurted out from the hole. Tony shoved the scraps of Steve's shirt over the wound and pressed down hard to stop the bleeding. Any moment now, the supersoldier serum would kick in and it would start to heal up. Hopefully.

"It's okay, Tony. I've got this." Steve put his hand over the wound and Tony reluctantly stepped away. He watched the rise and fall of Steve's chest. He looked like he was recovering nicely. His color was already coming back.

"So," Tony said. "About this whole love thing."

And then Steve's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," Steve said. "This is kind of embarrassing." He fished the phone out of his pocket with his free hand. "Oh, Directory Fury. Yes, sir."

"Tell him you're wounded." Tony leaned closer to shout into the phone. "He's wounded, you asshole. Go pick on someone else."

Steve glared at him and snatched the phone back. "Yes, sir. I'm on my way." He sat up and tossed the scraps of cloth to the side. Yeah, totally healed. Not even a scar. Steve stopped at the door to scoop up his shield and then vaulted the stairs two at a time. Tony was just a little jealous. He couldn't do that right after recovering from a life-threatening injury. Hell, he couldn't do that even in the peak of health.

Tony sank back against the table. His shoulders ached. "Jarvis, being in love is exhausting."

"Indeed, sir."

"So, what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

There was a long silence. "In review of the circumstances, I believe it's no longer important."

 

Loki was altogether pleased the next morning as he watched Tony and Steve cook breakfast together. The fact that they were cooking for him was an added bonus. He was rather fond of Steve's spiced apple pancakes and Tony's chocolate chip pancakes weren't half-bad either.

But there was a certain satisfaction in seeing the two of them smile and lean into each other's space instead of bickering and fighting. He had rolled his eyes when they had each in their turn taken him aside and warned him that he better not try anything of the sort again. No, of course not. He didn't need to do any more meddling. They were now hopelessly, sickeningly in love with each other.

But...

His gaze slid to Clint Barton, who was attempting to swipe one of Steve's pancakes. Clint did have a little bit of a thing for Natasha. He could be the next victim, er, beneficiary of Loki's matchmaking skills. Loki smirked into his cup of coffee. He hadn't had this much fun in years.


End file.
